


An unlikely friendship

by DestielAutomaticShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAutomaticShip/pseuds/DestielAutomaticShip
Summary: Not a lot of things go right for Castiel so when he arranges to meet up with his internet friend Sam and is instead greeted by his brother Dean things take a change for the better and he ends up having a day to remember.





	An unlikely friendship

Today is a big day and could be the making of Castiel if he plays his cards right. During his somewhat boring life so far, he has only had two opportunities like this: the first when he had gained a scholarship to a very prestigious high school specifically for the arts and the second when he had been given his first ever comic book from Gabe. Both unbelievably classing as Castiel's highest and lowest points as it turns out even with a scholarship the price to get into an arts school was too much for his family to even think about paying and the contents of Gabe's comic still remain buried in the mud somewhere after two boys in Castiel's 5th grade class thought it would be funny to make paper aeroplane's out of the pages while Castiel got his lunch. He shudders at the memory of those beautifully designed pages delicately dissolving in the mud and sighs.

Today is going to be different.

This time Castiel has a plan that he will most definitely follow. Now unlike most of the people he has met in his lifetime, the boy who he's meeting today is also different. He's not some stupid jock or a wannabe goth, this boy is normal and ironically nothing like Castiel except for one thing, comics. This boy, this Sam, loves comics almost as much as Castiel, yet unlike Castiel, Sam isn't unpopular he has friends, loads of them in fact, more than Castiel has ever had in his whole life and he talks about them all the time. Whereas Castiel is someone who you would call 'a person who has been rejected or ostracized by their society or social group' ... in other words the literal definition of an outcast. He can barely maintain keeping one friend let alone twenty or thirty.

As well as this Sam isn't like your average fifteen-year-old boy he has clear tanned skin, soft brown hair and from what Castiel has seen during their facetime calls, a smile that could quite literally melt the heart of anyone who sees it. Unlike Castiel who in his opinion looks like a blank sheet of paper. He's not ugly he's just average. Average hair, average eyes, average face, average life and unfortunately he has been told that more than once. But anyway as he said today was going to be different.

They had planned to meet outside Castiel's favourite ice cream parlour a little blue cafe about fifteen minutes away from his house by train and half an hour from Sam's but Castiel had gotten there ten minutes early just in case. It's a somewhat sunny day the kind you can only get during spring and Castiel relishes in the warm breeze as he waits. He hopes Sam shows up, it would be nice to have a friend to talk to about his favourite things, even if they only met up to go to roleplay events or gamecon or-

"Castiel?"

Castiel feels a shiver run down his spine in what he hopes is excitement and turns around. The sun shows him the outline of a tall and well-sculpted body. Apparently, Sam worked out a lot more than he put on. Also, did he get a haircut and is that a leather jacket? He thought Sam was against that sort of stuff? Castiel squints and brings his hand up to cover his eyes from the sun. The shadows reveal a pair of bright green eyes, tanned skin and short dark blonde hair. He frowns because this person is most definitely not Sam. "Hello?" He replies already reaching for his phone in case he needs to call for help. He doesn't want this to turn into another taken film there's already enough of them in the world.

The boy's serious expression disappears and a smile breaks onto his face. "Awesome I'm Dean, Sam asked me to meet you." Oh. Dean, Sam's brother. Castiel frowns studying the older boy in front of him. Compared to Sam they're practically opposites and not just in looks, in style, in the way they hold themselves. But Castiel quickly sees their resemblances. He has been standing beside Dean for no more than two minutes and already people around them are glancing and blushing at his amazing physique and the splatter of freckles on his nose. Dean truly is beautiful. Castiel catches himself staring and glances down at his watch.

"Sam's not coming?"

Dean shrugs, the movement making his jacket tighten impossibly more around his arms. "He is, just...later. Turns out being club manager of basically every club in the school has its problems."

Castiel smiles at the slightly mocking tone in Dean's voice even though the boy himself looks unbelievably proud. "Did he want me to come back another time or?" Castiel realises he's being blunt and quite impolite but he doesn't think he can handle the fame that comes with standing beside Dean. He hopes to leave at least before the group of blondes to their right come over, they seem to be familiar with the charming face of Dean Winchester and have an almost permanent blush staining their cheeks. "Well, he's probably going to be an hour and a half at least." Dean rubs his neck glancing around himself as if completely blind to all the eyes watching him. Castiel sighs.

"I suppose I could come back, it's understandable. Could you tell Sam to message me when he's nearly finished?" He asks trying not to let his disappointment show on his face.

Dean scrunches up his nose as if contemplating something before reaching out and placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You know I was gonna go get some food and since you're here anyway do you wanna you know...come with me and hang out?"

Castiel frowns raising his eyebrow at the boy in front of him. "Food?" He doesn't think a friend has ever asked him out for food let alone a stranger he met barely five minutes ago. The only reason he and Sam were coming out together was because Castiel had spent two hours rehearsing ways to ask him. Dean hand slowly slips from Castiel's shoulder and he awkwardly slides it into his jean pocket. "Yeah, I mean dude you don't have to it was just-"

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Dean shrugs a half smile on his lips. "Come on Cas don't tell me this is your first date?" He jokes, winking and clapping Castiel on the back. Castiel glances at the ground trying his best to fight the blush that is tainting his cheeks. "Are you sure?" He looks up at Dean to see him nodding, almost smirking at him.

Castiel watches him and shrugs, attempting to be nonchalant. "Okay, then Dean I would like to eat food with you and 'hang out'."

**...**

Castiel really doesn't know how to handle this.

He thought going inside would at least dull the brightness that radiates off Dean but unfortunately, he was wrong. From what Castiel has seen the waitress has tried at least five times in their past two conversations to pass her phone number to Dean and somewhat surprisingly has been ignored every single time. Castiel almost feels bad for her at this point. "You really only want peanut butter ice cream? What's wrong with you dude?" Dean laughs leaning forwards to rest his arms on the table. Castiel raises his eyebrow at the boy in front of him. "Says the person who ordered two slices of pie  _and_ ice cream, do you eat like this all the time?" He asks, leaning back against the booth and trying not to admire Dean's figure too much. "Dude pie is a priority," Dean replies smugly. "You need to eat more what are you like 120 pounds?"

Castiel scoffs. Dean really is a natural born flatterer. "Hey, I run and anyway my 120 pounds could eat more than you in a heartbeat." Dean raises his eyebrow a slow smirk appearing on his face as he leans forward. "Oh really? Think you can handle it Cas?" Castiel keeps his eyes trained on Dean's as the waitress places their food on the table. He leans forwards his competitiveness getting the better of him. "I know for a fact I can eat more than you." Dean snorts at Castiel's serious expression and glances around the parlour in mock interest and grins. "Okay, since you're  _so_  confident how about we make this more interesting?" He asks, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Castiel can tell straight away Dean has an idea and that he almost definitely won't like how it turns out. "How about if you win, I'll do anything you want, and if I win you do something I want." Dean gives himself away as soon as he speaks with his sickly sweet grin and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Anything I want?" Castiel repeats. What could Dean possible  _do_ for him? Dean smirks. "Anything you want." A strange tension seems to settle over the table at those words.

_'Anything'._

Castiel contemplates the idea and the fact that if he loses he'd theoretically be under Dean's control. "Deal?" He doesn't know anything about this person it could be a bad idea. However, when Dean sits up extending his hand towards Castiel and watches him with those enticingly green eyes he can't help but reach out. "Okay deal."

**...**

Castiel's stomach lurches as he swallows a spoonful of ice cream. The sickly flavour drowning his taste buds and sending shocks of pain into his head, his mind going numb from the brain freeze. He glances across the table at his competitor, his spoon almost falling from his hand at the sight before him. Dean is on his fifth bowl at least two bowls and forty bites ahead of Castiel yet he's still eating as if it is his first. His table manners are slightly flawed, his mouth barely closing as he eats and his elbows resting heavily on the table and yet Castiel can't look away. Even while eating Dean doesn't look the slightest bit vulgar.

Castiel tries to hide the warm feeling that grows in his chest by shovelling more ice cream into his mouth. The movement makes his stomach clench as if mimicking bagpipes and he nearly doesn't swallow it.

He glances up again feeling a pair of eyes on him. Dean knows he's won he even scoops another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as if to taunt Castiel. "Ready for your next bowl Cas?" He glares at Dean before dropping his spoon with a defeated clang and crossing his arms. "Fine, you win." He says exasperatedly. Dean grins and smugly leans back. "I win huh? I thought you were the best at this sort of thing?" Castiel rolls his eyes, a smile on his lips. "You already won don't be an ass." Dean laughs, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, Cas no need to pout." Castiel gasps, glancing down in embarrassment. "Shut up just tell me what you want me to do."

Dean laughs louder this time his eyes crinkling pleasingly at the corners and his mouth flashing bright teeth. "Eager aren't you."

Castiel tries to hide his blush by reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Woah, wait what're you doing?" Dean asks frowning at the money in Castiel's hand. "I'm paying?" He replies, placing his money on the table. "No, no dude-I'll pay, since you lost, after all, it's only fair that I don't make you suffer too much." He says picking up Castiel's money and passing it back to him. Castiel stares at the money in Dean's hand and frowns. "Are you sure?" The older boy shrugs waving off the question. "Course it's a date isn't it?" He smirks, winking in Castiel's direction and placing his own money on the table.

"Now onto your punishment."

"...Punishment?"

**...**

After paying for their food Dean had stood up and grabbed the end of Castiel sleeve effectively dragging him out of the parlour, earning Castiel more than a few jealous glares from the surrounding customers. He'd not said much about what he was going to do with or to Castiel but if the look on Dean's face is anything to go by Castiel isn't sure he's going to like it.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asks, glancing at the hand around his wrist as they walk past a row of trees north of the restaurant. "Somewhere fun." Castiel can't help but frown at the vague answer and he slows his pace, worry getting the better of him. Dean notices almost instantly and turns to look at Castiel. "I won't take you anywhere you won't like, I promise." He lowers his grip on to Castiel's hand and smiles bright and friendly, the same glint in his eyes. Castiel nods blushing at the warmth of Dean's hand over his. "Okay."

**...**

It's not long before they're away from the crowds of people and standing alone in a field covered with flowers and trees. The sunlight is beaming down on them, suddenly appearing from its shell as if to greet Dean as the light dances along his freckles and sunkissed skin. "So-" He says walking beside Dean through the lines of trees. "What's my  _punishment_?"

Dean smirks, stopping on the spot and walking towards Castiel, crowding his personal space until he's sandwiched between Dean and a tree. "Dean what are you-"

"Listen, I'm not some asshole so I'm not gonna force you to but since the moment you spoke to me-" He breathes. "I've really wanted to kiss you."

Castiel stares at him dumbfounded. "Kiss?" Dean nods. "You want to kiss?" He nods again. " _Me_?" Dean laughs, smoothly leaning in and placing his hand on Castiel's cheek his thumb stroking the outline of his bottom lip. "Yeah, you." His eyes glance down at Castiel's lips the slight height difference making it seem as if Dean is towering over him. He places his hands on Castiel hip, moving closer and tilting his head. He pauses moments before Castiel's lips giving him the opportunity to back out.

"Dean," Castiel whispers his name, suddenly breathless. His first kiss and it's with someone as beautiful and charming as Dean he's almost afraid to close his eyes in case it all disappears. He takes a shallow breath and leans forwards ever so slightly tilting his head until-

**'I'm on the highway to hell, highway to hell'**

Castiel startles flinching forwards and effectively hitting their heads together. "Fuck." He hisses reaching up to cradle his head as Dean does the same.

"Dean?" Both boys jump at the sound of another voice and Castiel moves out of Deans personal space just enough to be considered normal as Sam appears from behind the trees. Dean frowns at his younger brother still rubbing his forehead. "Sammy? What are you doing here?" He asks.

Sam shrugs, an awkward half smile on his lips as he speaks. "I finished early so I was gonna see if Cas was still here but when I couldn't find him I rang you but... What are you doing?" Sam asks looking his brother up and down.

"Um well, I-er."

They both know Sam isn't stupid and Castiel also knows standing behind a tree isn't the best thing to do when meeting your new friend so he quickly improvises and walks out from behind the tree. "Picking berries!" He shouts.

Improvisation never was his forte.

Sam blinks at him a few times surprised by his sudden appearance. "Cas? Oh, hey! I thought you had already gone?" He smiles brightly stepping forwards to pull Castiel into a tight hug. Castiel practically falls into the hug relieved that the lie succeeded. "But wait," Sam pulls back from the hug. Castiel curses,  _so close._ "You got my brother, Dean Winchester, to pick  _berries_...on a Saturday?" Sam looks at them both obviously suspicious and Castiel sees Dean glance away from the scrutiny.

_Coward._

"Yeah!" Castiel smiles. "It's for a project -um- one that needs special berries." He tries to sound as convincing as possible but it sounds farfetched even for him. "Dean offered to help while I waited for you. What club activity did you have to do?" Castiel hopes the question will be enough to distract Sam.

"What are you-"

"Funfair!" Dean shouts suddenly drawing the attention to him. "You should go to the funfair." He says grinning at them and pointing to the flashing lights hidden behind a large hill to the left of them. Castiel frowns at Dean.  _Now he wants to get rid of them?_ "The funfair?" Sam repeats.

"Yeah," Dean avoids eye contact with both of them as he runs his hand through his hair and takes a few steps back, tripping over his own feet. "It'll be fun for you two, you both can go on rides and eat together, just the two of you, together."

Castiel's more than slightly aware of how many times Dean has referred to him and Sam as a pair and realises that this is Dean trying to run away.

"Come with us!" Castiel blurts out. "Why don't you come with us?" He sees Dean give him a side glance and he realises that maybe inviting your friend's brother out isn't the most normal thing to do and he begins to backtrack only to be interrupted by Sam. "Yeah Dean, come with us, you love fun fairs." Dean seems to hesitate but one look at Sam and Castiel knows that he's coming with them. "Fine," He sighs.

"But if we're gonna to go to a funfair and act like a bunch of teenagers then we might as well go all out." Dean walks past them and nods for them to follow as he walks towards the flashing lights. "Come on." He encourages. Both boys shrug and follow the older boy down the hill.

**...**

"Where are we going?" Castiel frowns as he follows Dean. "The line to the entrance is at the other side of the park." He says as Dean bends down beside the metal gate, their position concealed by the bouncy castle. Sam grins. "Come on Cas it'll be fun." He says as Dean effortlessly pushes him over the top of the gate and he lands gracefully on the other side. "Are you sure about this?" Castiel asks warily, glancing around in case anyone is watching them. "What, you never sneak into somewhere before?" Dean asks as he reaches out to Castiel to grab his hand. Castiel rolls his eyes trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as Dean kneels down in front of him.

He carefully places his foot on Dean's knee and clings onto the gate. "Ready Cas?" Dean's asks, his hands feeling their way up Castiel's legs until they reach the top of his thighs. Castiel feels his entire body heat with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal as he nods. "Okay, on the count of three." Castiel braces himself against the gate silently praying that he won't make a fool of himself. "Three." Dean's hands crawl higher up his body. "Two." His breath blows hot air against the small of Castiel's back. "One."

Somewhat gracefully Castiel manages to pull himself up and over the fence with the help of Dean unnecessarily grabbing his ass and pushing him over. When Castiel lands on his feet he turns to see Dean smirking at him and almost slaps himself for not realising that the older boy was just trying to cop a feel. Sam claps him on the back and grins. "Good job dude now come on I wanna go into the haunted house." Castiel grins and nods as Sam starts walking away before turning back to Dean. The older boy braces himself on the fence sizing it up before he jumps over it. "Be careful," Castiel says encouragingly. However, his words are wasted as similarily to Sam Dean makes jumping over a fence look like his profession. Castiel barely has time to appreciate the way Dean's arms flex as he grips the top of the fence before he's got a face full of the older boy. Dean lands with a thud and a smirk.

"What was that Cas?" He says smugly. Castiel rolls his eyes failing to conceal the smile on his lips. "Showoff." He retorts. Dean steps forwards the same smirk tracing his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "You love it." Castiel grins to himself as they follow behind Sam, the feeling of Dean's hand warm on Castiel's back as they walk through the maze of countless rides. Castiel can't help but admire the way the colourful lights dance off of Sam's skin, his smile somehow brighter than the flashing lights as he finds the ride he was looking for. Sam points, his eyes widening with excitement. "Dean! Cas! Look!" He practically jumps at the sight of a gigantic Ferris wheel slowly spinning in the air above them. Castiel laughs as Sam almost runs towards the line waving for them to follow him.

"Wanna go up there?" Dean asks, standing beside him looking up at the Ferris wheel. Castiel grins up at him. "Race you there." Dean grins back at him. "3," They both ready themselves as Sam is moved to the front of the line. "2," The operator opens the side door. "1!" Both of them race forwards, leaping past the people waiting in line and jumping onto the metal flooring. Castiel giggles uncontrollably as he sees Dean slowly fall behind him. The taste of victory is on the tip of his tongue.

But quickly the taste turns sour as Dean suddenly gains superhuman like speed and slides past Castiel landing inside the Ferris wheel. Castiel stops abruptly leaning over to try and catch his breath. "How?" He asks, breathing heavily. Dean grins, leaning against the Ferris wheel door and winks. "Because I'm Batman." He says in a mock deep voice. Castiel snorts, sighing at another defeat as he stands up straighter and walks up to Dean. He looks up at him with a smirk. "Yeah, you're Batman." He says sarcastically. Dean's eyes sparkle with interest as he lets Castiel push past him and join Sam on the seats. 

The sky above the thriving theme park is the colour of a juice-mix dissolved in water. Castiel can see the bright outline of the never-ending roller coaster as it shines below them, parts of it obscured by the cover of balloons and lighting. It was quiet, blissfully so as if it was only the three of them in the entire park being held in the skies at the point where heaven meets the earth. The Ferris wheel creaks as it finally slows its repetitive path and reaches the top. The sun warms his skin as he reaches out to touch the metal bars and peer out of the gap in the carriage, the metal heating his chilled skin. He can see the silhouettes of trees swaying gently in the distance, their outlines slightly blurred, leaves fresh and bright.

Sam nudges him with his elbow, grinning as he stands to look out the opposite end of the carriage and admire the view. Castiel grins back, closing his eyes as if to imprint the view into his mind as the wind sends a cooling chill across his face and arms. But the wind does nothing to cool the heat that burns his cheeks when a warm hand wraps around his own. The warm hand belongs to no one other than Dean and the gesture is so gentle and somewhat domestic that Castiel can't help but melt at his very touch. He knows he has a sappy expression on his face and he feels a twinge of embarrassment bubble up in his chest but it is easily subdued by the same look mirrored on Deans' face. 

Castiel eyes flicker down only for a second just to map out the lines of Deans face but the invitation is obvious. The corner of Deans mouth twitches up into a smirk as he leans closer to Castiel once again giving him the opportunity to pull away but instead he grins and slowly leans in getting as far as skimming Deans top lip before something catches his eye. Or more specifically someone. He just about pulls away before Sam turns his head and sits back in the carriage. He also pretends not to notice Deans hurt expression from Castiel pulling his hand away. 

The smell of hot dogs, smoke and chocolate fill his lungs as they return to the ground, the scent clinging to his clothes once again and leaving his mouth watering. Castiel almost has to blink reality back into place because who knew a Ferris wheel could make everything seem so unearthly, so surreal like he was in another world entirely.

Sam pulls at his arm as they exit the carriage and Dean follows closely behind them. They explore the fun fair with haste making sure to jump on every ride possible and eat their way through the confectionery stands one by one. Castiel's cheeks still tingle with the stickiness of the melted marshmallow that Dean had smeared on his cheek and his stomach is still warm with the sensation of the hot chocolate he and Sam shared. 

The sun had set long ago and the lights illuminated the sky sending pink, purple and green hues of light into the air and casting a candy-like glow across the entire field. The frantic whirl of fireworks sounds around them lighting the sky with ranges of blue, yellow and orange celebrating the joy of the festival. Castiel doesn't miss the opportunity to slide his hand into Deans as the three of them marvel at the fireworks shooting into the sky. His stomach flips when Dean intertwines their fingers and pulls Castiel's head to rest on his shoulder. 

And if he snuggled his head into Dean so that they were a little closer then so what,  _sue him._

"I knew it!" Sam cries out excitedly. Both Castiel and Dean jump apart at the sudden revelation and turn to see Sam staring behind them. Castiel sends a relieved smile to Dean as he reluctantly slips his hand back out of Deans with a sigh. Sam pushes at Dean with a grin and they both see the cause of Sams excitement. 

A haunted house. 

The house was an ugly shade of grey and black made to look like it was made from brick that has obviously been hand painted. A range of cotton balls and fake insects had been attached to the outside along with a large group of gravestones dug randomly into the ground. Tendrils of weeds have broken through the cobbles that have been laid out leading to the entrance which is a large oak door that's hinges squealed every time the ride operator pressed a large red button. The inside lets out a puff of foggy air that's tainted with a chemical smell everytime the door is pried open. 

Castiel is reluctantly dragged forwards into the entrance of the house by both Winchesters and greeted with a face full of fog and a short breath of cold air as they step inside and the door slams shut. The sound of stereotypical ghost and monster noises vibrate from the speakers above them and the fog makes the dark room somehow even darker. A witch cackles beside Castiel and launches from out of the wall beside him, heightening his adrenaline as he jumps, grabbing Sams arm and blushing when Sam laughs at his reaction. They continue walking into the house treading further into the dark abyss as a large mechanical spider drops down from the ceiling and Frankenstein's and Dracula's jump out of walls. 

It's not until near the end when Castiel jumps particularly hard and loses sight of both Sam and Dean that the adrenaline changes into a mild fear. He takes a step forward careful not to disturb the animatronics and nearly succeeds until he feels a hand drop onto his shoulder. The scream Castiel lets out is way less than manly embarrassingly so and what makes it even worse is the person he turns around to see. 

Dean watches him with a blank expression his hands held up as if he was surrendering before he lets out a small snigger his face twitching to hold it in. Castiel covers his face as it burns red. "Don't you dare." He warns. Dean coughs to cover up his laugh that slips from his mouth. "No, no of course not," He says. Castiel peeks through his fingers at Deans face that's practically glowing with joy. "Oh shut up." Castiel snaps half-heartedly but before he can finish Dean bursts out with laughter, his eyes watering with the effort to keep it restrained. Castiel turns away from Dean as he walks forward to wrap his arms around him. "Come on Cas- look I didn't mean it." 

Castiel turns around in Deans arms burying his face in his chest. "Come on Cas, look at me." He whispers, his lips skimming Castiel ear. Dean feels the full body shiver that he causes and runs his hands down Castiel's back, pulling him in closer. Castiel doesn't even realise that the moan he heard came from his own mouth until he hears Dean chuckle dark and sultry. His hands drop onto Castiel's ass squeezing and massaging him so that they're grinding against each other. "You like that Cas?" He whispers. Dean crowds in closer pushing Castiel back until he's pressed up against the closest wall. "Are we really going to do this here?" Castiel asks a grin spreading across his face as Dean kisses up his neck. Dean grins back. "Surprise attack. It was my next best option." He surges forwards kissing Castiel with a sense of urgency they did have before, finally being able to taste each other after being denied twice before. 

"Dean," Castiel moans. "I've been wanted to do this all day." Hot breath skims his neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with his skin. A hand runs through his hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand sliding around his waist and pulling him close to him. His kisses move down to his shoulders and in his hair. Then down his cheekbones straight to his lips. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. With a laugh, he lifts Castiel right off of his feet grabbing both thighs and wrapping his legs around his waist in one well-practised movement. The friction entices a low moan out of both of the boys as they grind their hips together just to feel that extra pinch of pleasure. 

"Fuck," Dean sighs. "How long do you think until Sam finds us?" Castiel moans as Dean picks up the pace of his hips his head dropping forwards onto Deans shoulder. "Two minutes at most." He groans. Castiel tightens his grips around Deans waist forcing a loud moan out of the both of them. "So you better hurry the hell up."

**...**

As it turns out Sam didn't find them for three minutes and that was all it took for both of them to suddenly become very wet and uncomfortable in their pants. Sam grins at Castiel as they walk out of the haunted house together, Dean walking a few paces in front of them. "Dude what did you do?" Castiel frowns. "What do you mean?" Sam gestures to his brother. "I don't think I've ever seen my brother like someone so quickly what did you do buy him the whole ice cream shop?"

Castiel laughs, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "Ah, yeah something like that." He mumbles as he watches Dean through his lashes. He's never so easily found someone that he relates so well to let alone two people. Castiel smiles at the thought of actually having two people he can refer to as his friends and one who he can call more than a friend. 

"I saw you guys Cas." Castiel's eyebrows knit together. "What-" Sam raises his eyebrows as if to confirm that yes Castiel did just really hear that. "Yeah yeah I know." Sam grins. "I saw you on the Ferris wheel and during the fireworks and the fact you were touchy-feely all day oh and dude you really thought I'd fall for the berries excuse?" He laughs. "Dean probably went to check that you weren't some child knapper and fell in love with you." Castiel blinks. "What?" He glances at Dean. "Love?" Sam chuckles again. "Cas have you seen yourself I'm surprised he hasn't proposed yet I'm probably gonna be spending the rest of my life hearing about how pretty he thinks you are." Castiel blushes, grinning at the thought of Dean being a hopeless romantic. "Oh my god and his face when you grabbed onto me in the haunted house," Sam bursts out laughing. "I thought he was gonna rugby tackle me and try to claim his territory!" 

Castiel's face burns with embarrassment. "Oh my god, Sam!" He giggles. "So you didn't have a club thing?" He asks exasperatedly. Sam wraps his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "You're too naive for your own good Cas." Castiel faceplants and rubs his forehead. Sam chuckles. "I won't tell him you know don't worry." Castiel smiles as they catch up with Dean and he doesn't stop smiling as his hand slips into Deans even on the train ride home after he hugged Sam and Dean kissed his cheek. 

As it turns out today was different. It was the best day of Castiel's life. He did things he'd never done before with people he'd never met before and if he plays his cards right he'd be with those people for the rest of his life, with the Winchesters for the rest of his life and God help him he's more than happy to spend that time with Sam and Dean.

**...**

 


End file.
